The Only One Left
by xXxBlazing HeartxXx
Summary: Reve one-shot. Wrote this for everyone who's banned from something they like and have to do it in secret. Altera is a deadly place, a place where most survivours are bloodthirsty creatures or sick sadists. It's almost impossile to survive with a bomb being dropped every hour. Despite the ongoing danger, no one outside of Altera's walls knows about this. Rated T for death.


**BH: Hi! I'll just publish this now.**

**Elsword: But you wrote this just after the skill tree revamp on the NA servers!**

**BH: *Ignores Elsword* This fanfic is for my classmate, Midnight's Beauty. I wrote this Reve fanfic for her in hope that she will no longer have to write fanfics in secret and for everyone in the same or similar position (like how I have to play elsword in secret). Please don't kill me if you hate Reve, it's Midnight's favourite Elsword pairing.**

**Eve: Character death?**

**Chung: Apparently.**

**BH: I suck at writing sad stuff but I want it to be kinda sad.**

**Aisha: Don't make it too sad.**

**Rena: Ara...**

**Ara: Yes?**

**Elesis: I think she's scared.**

**BH: ... Classes (not that it really matters),**

**Elsword: LK**

**Aisha: EM**

**Rena: GA**

**Raven: RF**

**Eve: CN**

**Chung: IP**

**Ara: SD**

**Elesis: GM**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

_Dammit! Why did I even become friends with this lot! Elsword and Aisha always remind me of Seris and I, Rena's personality is almost exactly that of Seris, that nasod Eve is just always talking about the revival of her people and Ara's always scared._ I sat on a wooden crate that lay on the cold, concrete floor in the deserted factory. The crate was so old that despite the sturdy wood of which it was made, it struggled to support my weight. It struggled more than it should due to the uneven ground that had many dents and even craters in some areas. The wood was rotten and peeled off in splinters and the nails were rusty and bent. I stared through the opening in one side of the roof, what was left of it was only some of the frame which would soon break. The tattered debris still lay amid the stacked crates on the other side of the building. What little sunlight that was let in from the void was cold and exposing. Despite how dull it was, I could still call it light, and it was the only light in this wretched place. Through that gap, that was several lengths of Claymore broad, anyone from above could see everything inside here. The crate like box that I sat on was made of red cherry wood but the dust and light made it look like white pine wood. Altera was like the ocean, beautiful at a glimpse but once you enter its depths it's a graveyard and death reeks on every inch of land. Altera was where death waits at every turn and the little land with no mines in it was covered in corpses, whether they be on the ground, in the water or on the plants and buildings. Elsword still mourns for his sister, Elesis, everyday and Rena will barely ever leave home after what happened to Chung Seiker. Elsword has Aisha to look after him but Rena will soon starve to death. She wont buy food and water or accept it from us, she doesn't trust anyone and thinks that all the food and water here in Altera is poisoned or has been tampered with. Many are like Rena, they wont eat or drink, let alone sleep, no matter how many times anyone talks to them. About a tenth of what's left of Altera's population is like that, a total of almost thirty percent are on the verge of starvation, thirteen in every two hundred try to commit suicide each day, one in every hundred are mad sadists who are bloodthirsty beasts and everyone is a potential threat and can be bombed at any moment with no questions asked. Those that were still somewhat sane are in danger from the others, but even those that were sane didn't see any point in life anymore.

I couldn't trust anyone at all, not even myself. All my problems started after I received his nasod arm. That's why I hate all nasods, well, almost all. Eve was the only nasod that I would never hate ever again. I didn't trust her at first, in fact I hated her so much that I'd pray for her death once an hour, but she proved to me that I could trust her, that I could call her a friend. And now, she's the only one that I can call my friend and that I can rely on for anything. She's the only one that I can trust. If her circuits were to overheat or something then I have no idea what I would do. She scans all the food I eat and all the water I drink for any poisons or such. Without her doing that for me, I'd be long dead. It seemed like every time I was in danger, she sensed it, because she was there every time. She'd at least be just in time to save my life. If I ever were to give my life to anyone, if I'd ever sacrifice myself for anyone, it would be her, it would be Eve. I owed her my life anyway, and I don't know what the El I would do if another person died for me, as Seris and the Crow Mercenaries did.

Ara suddenly burst into the building. She was crying her amber eyes out, quite literally. She ran to me and hugged me, the force from the run knocked me off the crate and our weight broke the crate. The wooden wreckage of that empty crate, and the previous ones, was scattered on the cement. Some of the splinters jabbed me in the back, but I didn't care. Somehow, when we fell, I ended up on top of Ara. "Um... Raven... This is really awkward..." Ara blushed a bright crimson before I got off. Luckily, I got off before Elsword and Aisha entered. "Sorry we're late," Aisha said with hints of sadness in her voice. The Lord Knight, Elsword still had his head down. He seemed more upset then he usually was though. The same aura of pain and sadness that Ara reeked of surrounded them."What happened?" I almost whispered. I honestly didn't want to make them cry, so I tried to find the next stable branch on the tree to grab hold of and climb on to.

"Rena..." Elsword mumbled at a barely audible level. How he said her name was something that I was just too used to.

"She... died, didn't she?" I asked slowly. I was of the verge of crying, not because I liked her but because her personality was like Seris'. Ara nodded in an almost careful way. Maybe she sensed what I felt or maybe it was something else.

"Elves... live so much longer than humans do... yet she... she is already dead..." Ara murmured in an almost knowledgeable way, then she burst into tears again, and this time there was no stopping those flowing rivers that streamed down her pale face.

All of us were so silent that you'd be able to hear a pin drop. It wasn't a pin that dropped though, it was a grenade. The grenade must have been dropped from one of those rare jets that the nasods had developed or something of the likes to be dropped in here, and yet, having not been warned of by the aerial device that had not made a sound. It exploded as it hit the ground. There was no time to think. I squat down quickly so that my outline was smaller, then I used my nasod arm and claw to block as much of the force as possible. One voice cut through the explosion, one that screamed, "atomic shield!" Eve was here, just in time, as always. Just in time to save _me_ that was. As the dust settled and the smog cleared, I saw Ara lying on the ground, dead. Elsword was on top of Aisha so he must have tried to protect her, but his efforts and his sacrifice were in vain. They were both dead aswell. The only person that I have ever trusted that's still alive was Eve. She was now my only friend, the only one that I can trust. She was all I had left, I had already lost everything else of any value to me whatsoever. "Eve..." I managed to get out, "Eve, thank you..." Then, I blacked out.

I woke up in Lady El knows where. Eve was crying. I've never seen her actually cry before, it was a complete shock to me. "Eve..." I whispered.

"Raven..." She lifted her head and smiled a smile that made me smile and made our surroundings seem brighter. She was shivering and her voice was shaky. "You were out for a few days. Your heart stopped just then, I thought you were dead." She now cried tears of happiness. No one had ever cried out of joy because of me, in fact, it was always the opposite.

"I'm sorry Eve. I'm sorry for making you protect me."

She was the only one left for me and I was the only one left for her. We were quiet, so quiet that we heard the taps of a hand grenade skipping down the roof. **_BOOM! _**We held on to each other. Not to protect the other, not to prevent our inevitable deaths, but so that we'd die as a single being. We could feel that the other was our other half, that they were our soul mate, our true love, so we would die as one. Eve and I would die as one. We two, that had lost everything but each other, would die in unison as one, single being.

* * *

**BH: Sorry that everyone ended up dying and that it was rather short.**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


End file.
